Power of Love and Friendship
by DestinyHatesRoanne
Summary: Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan were childhood friends. Bestfriends. But one day they have to leave Mikan and go to the Alice Acadamy. When Mikan entered the Alice Acadamy, they were all worried about her, for her alice s is/are really strong and rare which will make the ESP interested in her. Only Hotaru knows her new alice and the plan begins in any time soon.


Title: Power of Love and Friendship

Category: Anime/Manga » Gakuen Alice

Author: Hopeful-Little-Girl

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Fantasy/Mystery/Romance/Humor

Chapter 1: Why I left her

Gakuen Alice

**Power of Love and Friendship**

* * *

~summary: **Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan were childhood friends. Bestfriends. But one day they have to leave Mikan and go to the Alice Acadamy. When Mikan entered the Alice Acadamy, they were all worried about her, for her alices are really strong and rare which made the ESP interested about her alices. But they didn't know what her other alices and powers are... WAIT WHAT? OTHER POWERS? so Mikan is powerful? find out!**

I do not own Gakuen Alice... of course I'm just a student... FIRST FANFIC! I think this will take 20 chapters..short chapters. So sorry if it is short. I need to study to get better grades! Sorry minna-san. Oh Arigato for reading this fanfic please support me :) thank you and also please rate and review and please be honest with the comments I really want to improve my skills :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Why I left her

Hotaru's POV

_**'Mikan... I'm sorry.'**_

_**'Hyuuga? Nogi? so they're my classmates, for sure they'll ask about Mikan'**_

**"Class we have a new student ! Please come in!"** I heard the weird teacher call as I open the door. Silence filled the room as the students waited for me to come inside.

**"Please introduce yourself!"** again the weird gay teacher said

_**'geez this weird sensei sure is annoying.'**_

**"Hotaru Imai. Invention Alice. Double Star."**

**"What? A double star? We all started as single star!"** the seaweed haired girl whined

**"That's because I can control my alice pefectly." **of course that's true. I have mastered my alice a month ago, Well not so perfectly though.

**"Imai?"** Nogi asked me.

**"Yes it's me Nogi. I see you're still together with Hyuuga."** I saw him walk towards me with Hyuuga.

**"Yeah, But why are you here? Who stays with Mikan?"** he asked me again. As I see Hyuuga is also worried. I can't blame him after all he stayed with her for the longest time. She and Hyuuga were already together since birth while I only met her when I was 6 years old.

**"She's with her grandfather. Don't worry she's safe with our family."**

**"Wow! Natsume is actually worried for a girl!" **a blonde boy suddenly stood and stated. Well it seems like a shout though.

**"You mean Imai-san?"** the seaweed girl. AGAIN

**"No but the "MIKAN"** girl you're talking about!" the boy excitedly answered back.

**"It's just normal. She's my-"** I cut off Hyuuga. I was told to protect her. In the way she wanted me to.

**"Bestfriend." **That's it. I've done what you wanted Mikan. I will do everything for your protection.

_**'I made a promise to her Hyuuga. Sorry'**_

end of POV

* * *

Natsume's PoV

**'Is that Imai? What is she doing here? Who's with Mikan now?' **sure Ruka needs some more of common sense.

**"Class we have a new student ! Please come in!"** Narumi the gay teacher said in a very cheerful manner. So Freaking CHEERFUL. He's really annoying the hell out of me.

**"Please introduce yourself!" **Narumi said.

**"Hotaru Imai. Invention Alice. Double Star." **Imai calmly said with her emotionless face.

**"what? a double star? we all started as single star!" **one of the ugly girls from my class who freaking shouted. So freaking LOUD.

**"That's because I can control my alice pefectly"** Well I believe her, when I was still outside this school or more like hell, she can already create some of those baka gun series.

**"Imai?" **I heard Ruka stand up and asked Imai. Some of the fangirls gasped as they hear that we know this... girl.

**"Yes it's me Nogi. I see you're still together with Hyuuga."** Ruka and I started to walk towards her.

**"Yeah, But why are you here? Who stays with Mikan?"** Ruka really is brave to ask her these questions after we left them without saying a single word to Mikan.

**"She's with her grandfather. Don't worry she's safe with our family." **I know that she knew that I really wanted to hear that Mikan's safe. I was really relieved when I heard her say that Mikan is with her grandfather.

**"Wow! Natsume is actually worried for a girl!"** Koko, one of my friends, a mind-reader shouted. I really regretted that I accepted him to be my friend.I sent him one of my death glares but it seems that he is not paying attention. I was about to put fire on his hair but the ugly girl suddenly...

**"You mean Imai-san?" **Shouda. AGAIN

**"No but the "MIKAN" girl you're talking about!" **Koko shouted back.

**"It's just normal. She's my-" **I was going to defend myself but Imai cut me off. She only does to Mikan. Whenever Mikan is panicking

**"Bestfriend." **she just stated. So damn plain. But still Imai is Imai, her face just remained like that; plain and actually not showing emotions but knowing her, thousands of things are running through her brain. I was shocked of what she said I was to Mikan. But hell, I am THE Natsume Hyuuga, so still I remained silent not showing my shocked face.

_**'what the hell? She's not my bestfriend! Mikan just what are you planning to do?'**_

End of PoV

* * *

normal pov

_**'thinking of it I know Hyuuga is confused about what happened earlier. Great now I'm incharge of the explanation thing. Oh whatever I'll just talk to him to get started.' **_Hotaru thought with a sigh.

**"Hyuuga. A meeting after classes. You too Nogi."** that's it. And it begins.

* * *

Yay! my first chapter done! Please review and rate! Please be honest with your comments I really need your help. ^o^ Thanks for reading. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter

this is the edited version. If you see some errors please let me know. Thank You ^u^


End file.
